


Hoy es un buen dia

by JunaIzumi



Series: Ecos de amor [23]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 12:09:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15729123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JunaIzumi/pseuds/JunaIzumi
Summary: Resumen: Luke y Spencer son pareja y por el trabajo no han podido hacerlo y Luke aprovecha una visita a la academia donde esta enseñando para pasar un rato juntos





	Hoy es un buen dia

Si me dieran a elegir una vez más  
Te elegiría sin pensarlo  
Es que no hay nada que pensar

-¿alguna pregunta?-cuestiono Spencer, siempre buscaba la forma de hacerse entender en sus clases y siempre funcionaba ninguno levanto la mano y se fueron. Luke cerro la puerta al salir donde sobresalto al castaño pero se relajo cuando ve a su novio cruzar la puerta.

-yo tengo una pregunta profesor-dijo Luke 

-digala agente Alvez-comento Spencer en tono autoritario

-¿Por qué casi nunca podemos estar solos?-pregunto Luke acercándose a el para besarlo profundamente mientras lo sujetaba de su delgada cintura 

-nuestro trabajo y tengo que enseñar aquí- hizo un puchero que le hizo gracioso a Luke

\- me encanta que estes aquí siento que estas a salvo, te amo-dijo Luke 

-te amo tambien ¿tienes alguna idea?-pregunto Spencer acariciando su mejilla

-si, podemos ir a comer o…- comento susurrando al oído y el castaño volteo a ver a la puerta 

-oh te entiendo pero es muy arriesgado- comento Spencer entre beso y beso 

Que no existe ni motivo, ni razón  
Para dudarlo ni un segundo  
Por que tú has sido lo mejor

Tenían mucho tiempo que no se tocaban entre los casos y la academia no tenían tiempo, sin darle tiempo de responder aprovecho la delgadez de su pareja para sentarlo al escritorio. 

-espero Luke-gimio Spencer, cierta parte de su anatomía empezo a reaccionar, por los besos y caricias de su novio 

-anda Spence, se que quieres-dijo Luke bajo hacia el cuello de Spencer para dejarle marcas notorias, aprovecho su distracción para usar su corbata y cubrir sus labios por los sonidos que salieran de su boca, el no se asusto, ya estaban acostumbrados a hacerlo en su relación para que no sea tan monótona. 

que tocó este corazón  
Y que entre el cielo y tú  
yo me quedo contigo

-es tu ultima clase-insitio Luke pero ya lo tenia en sus manos, se quitaron la ropa quedando desnudos, el castaño abrió un poco sus piernas para que su pareja se arrodillara y empezara a lamer su pequeño miembro.  
El castaño echo la cabeza hacia atrás queriendo gemir, enredando sus dedos en el cabello negro, su novio continuo lamiendo el miembro que empezaba a ponerse duro y sus ronroneos indicaban a Luke que estaban haciendo un buen trabajo y continuo con su trabajo hasta que se corrió en sus labios.

Con el mismo liquido seminal lo preparo con dos de sus dedos, cuando considero que estaba listo, cambiaron de posesión y el castaño se apoyaba en el escritorio con sus manos, el moreno sujetaba su cadera, y entraba lentamente en él, Spencer cuidaba la puerta pero como decía Luke había sido la ultima clase y el campus estaba casi vacío, empezo a moverse lento dentro de el, después con fuerza, moviendo sus caderas 

Si esto no es querer entonces dime tu lo que será  
Si necesito de tus besos pa´ que pueda respirar  
Y de tus ojos que van regalando vida

-Spencer-gimio Luke continuando con sus movimientos, Spencer gimio atravez de la corbata, sintiendo corrientes eléctricas a lo largo de su espalda y algo caliente salir de su miembro, se corrió antes ahogando un gemido, sintiendo sus piernas como gelatina, si su novio no lo estuviera sosteniendo se hubiera sentado en el suelo, Luke lo noto y despues de correrse salió de su interior con cuidado y desato el nudo de su boca

-Spence ¿estas bien?- acaricio su mejilla

-huy fue maravilloso, te amo, deberíamos repetirlo y aquí-dijo Spencer travieso sorprendiendo a su pareja 

-eso me agrada- aun sujetando sus mejillas beso sus labios, se limpiaron y se arreglaron la ropa para salir a comer tomados de la mano

-te amo-dijo Luke

-tambien te amo-Spencer sonrio sintiéndose satisfecho y pleno y fueron a su restaurante favorito. 

Si te he dado todo lo que tengo  
Hasta quedar en deuda conmigo mismo  
Y todavía preguntas si te quiero  
Tú de que vas

FIN


End file.
